Ishimondo Drabbles
by KottaKitty
Summary: A bunch of little Drabbles, i will try and update once a day! Please send me any prompts you have! Thank you (mostly set in a non-despair AU)
1. Cant Keep Me Away

Here is the fist part of my little ishimond drabble series! Keep the prompts coming guys :D you guys are brilliant!

Part 1 Prompt from : _Mondo is a huge cuddler and he doesn't even mean to be one but he always wakes up wrapped around Ishimaru and he just needs to hug Ishimaru all the time._

Sun rays seeped through the curtains of Mondo's apartment and they slowly woke him up with their warmth and brightness.

"Nngh…" he mumbled as he awoke and tried to sit up.

His plans of sitting up were quickly foiled when he felt the heavy bundle of Ishimaru in his arms. "Oh yeah," he remembered and smiled down at his boyfriend.

He shouldn't be surprised about waking up in this situation; Mondo could not keep himself away from the hall monitor.

They were like two puzzle pieces that always just clicked together.

Mondo didn't even mean to do it all the time! He just found his arms wrapping around Ishimaru in a loving embrace constantly! Not that he was complaining at all. No, it was Ishimaru who complained about this with his rules against 'PDA'.

Mondo sighed thinking about times when they're out on a date or something and he pulls Ishimaru in for a cuddle, only to get pushed away by a blushing beet red face stammering "P-P-PDA!" He knew Ishimaru really did want to cuddle and be closer in public, but the hall monitors head was just too full of rules. Then again, that's not to say that Ishimaru didn't make up for their lack of public touching later though.

The biker chuckled lightly at the thought of how much his Kiyodai changed once the doors where closed. He smirked and tightened his embrace on the smaller man for a moment, taking in his smell.

Mondo could have sworn he herd Ishimaru mumble "PDA…" in his sleep much to the biker's amusement.

"Babe, we're the only ones here. Just how I like it." He then pecked a small kiss to Ishimaru's forehead before settling back down to sleep again.


	2. Study Stress and Cuddles

Part 2 Prompt from : "_Ishimondo studying then cuddlin then makin out"_

Mondo would never understand how Ishimaru got so much joy out of studying, it was probably one of the most boring things Mondo could even think of doing! But, if his Ishi liked it then Mondo just had deal with it.

The biker laid down on Ishimaru bed and held a book on Math over his head as he began to read it- after about two minutes of the tedious book Mondo had clocked out of the real world and drifted in to a little nap (did you really expect him to study?).

An hour or so had passed before Mondo was awoken by distressed grumbles coming from his boyfriend's direction. Taking the book off of his face, Mondo sat up.

"Eh? Ishi- you okay there?" he asked, only to get a violent 'Shhhhh!' in reply.

"Maybe you should take a break? It's been-" he glanced at a clock on the wall "Shit! 3 hours! Kiyodai, take a break or something." He pleaded with Ishimaru. Mondo looked at the hall monitor in anticipation of an answer, he had a feeling that the smaller man was going to flip out any second; Ishimaru just put too much stress on himself all the time.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air for a couple of seconds before Ishimaru slammed his pencil down on his desk and balled his hands in to fists looking angrily at Mondo.

"Now is _not_ the time for conversation Mondo!" He practically snarled at the biker. "We have a test tomorrow and I can't even answer the last question on this practice exam paper!" Ishimaru grabbed the booklet off his desk and waved it in his boyfriends face. "I can't do it! I've been staring at this question for two of the three hours we've been studying! When did I become so…" he rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of a head ache as he thought about what word to use "So… Incapable! Of answering questions!" he yelled tears welling up in his eyes- quite clearly beating himself up on the inside.

The young hall monitor sighed in defeat and set the paper back down, resting his head in his hands as he looked miserably down at the question.

Mondo stood up and lifted Ishimaru out of his seat bridal style without a word.

Ishimaru made a startled noise and thrashed about in Mondo's arms "Put me down! I must get back to my studies! This is-!"

"Shut up about your studies." Mondo said calmly as he placed the hall monitor on the bed.

"A-ah! Mondo if you are thinking about what I think you are thinking! That is highly inappropriate and I a-ask that you do not!" Ishimaru exclaimed, a blush creeping its way on to his cheeks "Please just let me get back to work."

Mondo's face flushed and he scratched the back of his head looking to the side as he spoke "Look its nothing like that!" he said defensively, He hadn't realised at the time that putting Ishimaru on the bed could be taken the wrong way. "I just hate seeing ya all stressed out okay?" He continued "Can we just… y'know cuddle and shit for a bit… ya need to clear your head and stuff."

Ishimaru face softened as he noticed that Mondo was really right about him being stressed and needing to clear his head "Okay we can do that" he agreed quietly shuffling over on the bed.

"Great!" Mondo smiled as he sat next to the hall monitor, snaking his arms around him and drawing him near.

Ishimaru relaxed in to Mondo's embrace with a small tranquil sigh, he loved how much comfort he got from just being in his boyfriends arms.

Suddenly he had an idea "Hey, um-" Ishimaru stated nervously "We haven't had much time together like this in a while- is there a possibility we could um, make out? He blushed, still relatively new to openly showing affection.

Mondo grinned moving one of his arms to cup ishimarus face "of course we can~" he practically purred.


	3. Sauna

A little thing about the sauna scene, its not very good :( i am sorry! writers block hit me hard… and if you haven't noticed, this series is not a daily update anymore xD i will update whenever i can tho! please send prompts!

Prompt 3 from an anon: _"can i still make a request for a ishimondo prompt? its not really a prompt actually but I would've loved to read something about the sauna scene!__"_

A silence filled the air (along with a lot of steam), but it wasn't awkward.

No, nothing could be awkward with them ever again- they were brothers now! One of the closest bonds that can be formed (and It was impressive that only a few hours ago they had hated each other with a passion, but now they would never even dream of fighting!)

Mondo smiled lightly to himself whist looking over to his newly found Kiyodai "Should we just call this sauna battle a draw or somthin'? Now we're brothers there are no losers when it comes to us!"

"Yes I do agree brother! But I would still like to know the outcome of this great battle!" Ishimaru said in his usual booming voice although he seemed to sway a bit as he spoke.

"If you say so, Kiyodai!" Mondo boomed back looking even more determined than before.

Ishimaru upped his game also, and focused %100 on staying conscious.

But of course he didn't.

The smaller man passed out very soon after their agreement to continue the sauna battle, not being able to handle the dehydration no matter how much he tried.

Mondo had panicked slightly at first, surprised about his brothers' sudden collapse to the floor, but then again Mondo had a feeling he would win.

Mondo had rushed to his Kiyodais side in an instant and carried him out of the sauna as quickly as possible.

Mondo had to admit, Ishimaru had lasted a surprisingly long time; the heat was starting to get to Mondo too by the time Ishi had passed out.

Mondo looked at the young hall monitor sleeping soundly in his bed, Ishimaru had woken up momentary before and had downed a whole glass of water in in instant before settling back to sleep.

The super high school level gangster really admired his newly found brother, he was such a dork- and yet somehow so loveable, how did Ishimaru even manage that!?

He couldn't wait for Ishimaru to be back on his feet so they could loudly announce their friendship to the rest of the students at hopes peak.

Who knew an angry time in a sauna is all it takes for friendships to form?


	4. Never Too Tough For Care

I started this agessss ago and though i had better finish it and upload it in time for Mondo's birthday :D

Happy Birthday to my favourite Crazy Diamond!3

There was no prompt for this other than me getting Hayfeaver for the first time and wanting to relate a fanfic to it :)

Never Too Tough For Care

Mondo tugged in to school even less enthusiastic than he normally would. His head was fuzzy and his nose was stuffy and all together he felt awful.

The gangster knew he was ill, but that couldn't be right! He was far too tough to be ill. Plus it was spring! Who the hell gets a cold in spring?

He just hoped Ishimaru wouldn't notice his weakened state (although it would be difficult to hide considering the fact he couldn't stop sneezing). Although Mondo liked the hall monitor, someone repeatedly fussing over him is possibly the most annoying thing he could even fathom.

Mondo was tough, tough guys don't need care.

After a couple of minutes of being in school, Mondo really regretted coming in, and in all honesty he couldn't remember why he had gone to school in the first place.

Then he heard someone shouting behind him, the gang leader instantly remembered the reason he came in too school on this miserable day.

"You there! Leon Kuwata! Stop! That Baseball bat is school property and I request that you take it back to the PE storage room this instant!"

Yep.

That was Ishimaru alright- even through a pounding headache Mondo could recognise his Kiyodai's voice.

He turned around to see Ishimaru fuming and walking fast (not running) to catch up to an oblivious Leon with headphones in. Mondo chuckled lightly to himself, Ishimaru was always telling someone off, but recently Mondo hadn't been on the receiving end of the hall monitors 'You Must Follow The Schools Rules' speeches. Probably because of how close they had become recently.

Mondo walked slowly over to Ishimaru, who was now ordering the red headed baseball star about like crazy.

He placed his hand on Ishimaru's shoulder just as said hall monitor was about to write a detention slip for Leon "Yo- Kiyo, let him off this time? He doesn't need a detention for this-" Mondo stopped abruptly, quickly removing his hand from Ishimaru and shoving his hands in his pockets to desperately find a tissue before he-

ACHOO!

Sneezed…

"Dammit…" the gang leader cursed under his breath as he finally fished a tissue out of his pocket and whipped his nose.

Mondo's sudden appearance and sneeze had distracted Ishimaru from the matter involving Leon, so the red head had taken his opportunity, and darted off away from the wrath of Ishimaru's law enforcement.

"Mondo! It's good to see you Kiyodai," Ishimaru beamed happily but then stopped and looked concerned "But, are you alright? A sneeze could be the first sign of a cold! I don't want you getting ill, how will you be able to study?" Ishimaru proclaimed in his natural booming voice.

"Nah man it's nothing, I just sneezed that's all- nothin' ta worry about." He gave a half hearted smile; it was about all he could manage in his current state.

Ishimaru didn't seem too convinced but his 'brothers' words but decided to go with it for now, he knew Mondo was a very stubborn person. "Very well, Kiyodai, just make sure it becomes nothing more." The hall monitor said as he motioned for Mondo to walk with him.

The pair patrolled around the grounds of the school for a while, much to the annoyance of Mondo.

_"I need to sit down, I can't stop sneezing and my damn eyes kept watering! But no! Ishimaru wants to continue with his hall monitor duties! We aren't even in the hall; does he even have authority outside?"_ Mondo's thoughts were going crazy, he could hardly even think straight, especially with his Kiyodai next to him rambling on about rules or something.

"-ondo, Mondo?"

"Wait what?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying"

"I never listen to a word you say anyway" Mondo sighed whist rubbing his forehead,"Goddamn headache..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Now, that may be the case Kiyodai, but you are paying even less attention than usual today. Perhaps we should go inside?" the hall monitor offered.

That had been exactly what Mondo had wanted to do.

But he couldn't accept, he wouldn't be beaten by some stupid cold!

"Look Kiyodai I'm fine, I don't need-" he began, but was then cut off by a rather violent attack of sneezes that were so powerful he even keeled over slightly.

Of course Ishimaru was instantly by his side offering him tissues and a shoulder to lean on, "Mondo, we are going to go inside now. Whether you like it or not, you are clearly unwell." The hall monitor demanded with a frown.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Mondo said as he blew his nose, the fit of sneezes had really made his headache worse.

They walked back mostly in silence.

But after a short while Ishimaru perked up, as if he'd had a great idea.

"Mondo-" he began slowly to get the gang leaders attention.

"Hmm?" the taller boy had replied, tilting his head towards Ishimaru.

"Your symptoms... are your eyes watering? And do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, so? It's just a cold- bit stupid of me to catch one in spring right?" Mondo joked with a small chuckle

"Actually, I believe it is something different." Ishimaru nodded "Does your 'cold' get worse when you are near grass or flowers?"

"I guess so?" Mondo said as he thought he did sneeze more when he was near greenery.

"That's it then! I have exactly what you need!" Ishimaru concluded joyously as he rummaged through his school bag.

"What's up with me then?" Mondo asked, relived it wasn't a cold _(what kind of man gets a cold in spring!?)_

"You have Hayfeaver! I have it too actually." the hall monitor smiled as he spoke; glad his 'brother' was in no danger of an awful cold.

"What do you mean you have it to?" Mondo questioned, extremely puzzled by his Kiyodai "How come you aren't all fucked up like I am?" he gestured to his ill looking face.

"Now now, language Mondo-" the hall monitor said automatically upon hearing Mondo's swearing. He then pulled out a packet of tablets from his bag triumphantly "Here- take two of these and all your symptoms will vanish before you know it!"

"Anti-histamine?" Mondo read the packet "That doesn't sound healthy..." he said, voice full of uncertainty.

"No no! It works wonders Kiyodai, trust me, it will make you feel 100% by the time second lesson begins, then when you are all better you can study well for our next exam!"

Mondo had complied with what Ishimaru had told him to do- and it worked! He felt great by the second lesson of the day!

But that meant Ishimaru forced him to work...

Maybe Mondo should have just stayed home today and taken it easy.

But although Ishimaru annoys him sometimes, his Kiyodai is always looking out for him and mondo liked that.

It was like they were actually brothers.


End file.
